


pomegranate

by scarebeast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Persona 5 Summer Heat Haze Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: "Please," Goro whispers, dragging his nails down Akira's back. "Please, Akira.""That's not my name down here," Akira murmurs, sounding amused. "Though I do like the way you say it."





	pomegranate

It's easy to let Akira press him down into the sheets. Goro doesn't want to stop him at all, only a small, logical part of his brain is telling him that this is probably a bad idea. He knows what Akira is. He knows who he is, what he is, not exactly how he came to be, but enough to know this is a terrible idea. Seriously terrible, and Goro seriously doesn't care.

Akira presses his mouth to Goro's throat, and Goro moans, sliding his hands up the back of Akira's stupid pressed collared shirt. His skin is too cool and Goro is sure that he wouldn't feel a pulse if he tried to locate it. It's so strange. Akira appears so human, so warm and lively when they're above that Goro can't seem to coalesce the two into the same person. He's not sure if that's the right word for it but it seems right. It kind of makes him think of something oozing together, and that definitely fits the way that Akira seems to ooze all sorts of charisma down below and awkward shyness above.

"Please," Goro whispers, dragging his nails down Akira's back. "Please, Akira."

"That's not my name down here," Akira murmurs, sounding amused. "Though I do like the way you say it. Let me hear you again, Goro."

Akira sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Goro's neck, hard enough to bruise, and Goro gasps. Akira's tongue is wet on the spot, soothing the sting, but God, does Goro like the way it hurts. More than he should, more than he wants to. He's always had a high pain threshold, but he never expected to like something like this.

"Akira..." Goro scrapes his fingernails down Akira's back again, harder this time and is surprised at the response he gets, the loud moan and the feeling of Akira thrusting hard against him. Akira bites him again, retaliation probably.

"Do you want to stay here with me?" Akira asks suddenly, sitting up, still straddling Goro's waist but staring down at him intently now. "Live here with me? Just us and the people who serve us?"

Goro blinks at him and opens his mouth. Closes it again. Opens it once more. "Let me think about it," he says finally, covering his face. He can't look at Akira right now, the earnest expression he's wearing. He's gorgeous this way, so eager. Goro wants to stay desperately but this isn't something he can just decide on a whim.

"Alright," he hears Akira say quietly. "Alright. Just kiss me for now."

Goro moves his hands to cup Akira's jaw, brushes a thumb over his cheek and leans in. He doesn't want to see the look on Akira's face. The kiss is soft and careful, lips barely touching, but Akira leans forward to deepen it, to mold their mouths together into something hungry. 

When Goro first met Akira, he was an unassuming young man who seemed quiet and like he just wanted to keep to himself. The pull of attraction had been there from the start, with Goro understanding that there was something more to him than just a barista at Goro's new favorite cafe. New favorite because Akira was there, honestly.

He isn't sure what exactly it was that drew him to Akira, other than that initial understanding. Maybe fate. He's inclined to believe it's fate, though normally he wouldn't give it even a thought.

But there was something about that day that felt right, when he walked into that coffee shop and his eyes met Akira's. He knew it was fucking ridiculous but whatever. Goro could roll with things.

Akira presses his mouth to Goro's throat and sinks his teeth in, and Goro lets out a shout. The way Akira touches him is so electric, satisfying in a way that he didn't know could even exist, and he can't get enough.

He thinks he's made up his mind already. Can't hurt to weigh the pros and cons a little bit more. He starts with the pros.

One, he thinks, as Akira mouths down his neck and wraps his lips around a nipple, sucking hard. One, is that he's never going to want for this again. He's been kissed and brought off and sucked off and fucked more times since he started whatever this thing is with Akira than he ever has in his life. The sex is wonderful. Beyond wonderful.

"You're thinking far too much," Akira mumbles, sliding his mouth down Goro's stomach and dragging his slacks down below his knees. It's barely another second before Akira's mouth is on his cock, tongue dragging up the length.

Two, Goro thinks, as Akira sucks at him, pressing all the way down until his cock hits the back of Akira's throat. Goro presses his hands into mattress and curls his fingers into the sheets, groaning. Two, is that he loves Akira.

Akira makes him feel fond and happy and angry and hateful all at the same time, and Goro has never felt that way about anyone. It's so very easy to be with Akira, to talk to him, to exist with him. Goro has never had that, not even with his parents, not with his friends at the station, not with anyone.

Three. Goro doesn't have a third, because Akira is bringing him so, so close, and he can't concentrate now and he thinks, oh, he thinks--

"Please, Akira," he moans, thrusting hard up into Akira's mouth. It's saying something that Akira doesn't choke, but then again. Akira isn't exactly human, and-- this is the stupidest thing for Goro to be thinking about while Akira is sucking him off.

He digs his fingers into the mattress and comes in Akira's mouth.

Three, he thinks, breathing harsh and shallow, three is that he doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to leave and go back to his job, because he barely has friends, and the work is starting to feel unrewarding. He works longer and longer hours as a detective and goes home to an empty apartment. He's starting to feel empty himself.

Now for cons, as Akira leans back up to kiss him, to press his come stained lips to Goro's and lick into his mouth fervor.

"There are none," he mumbles. "There are no cons to this."

Akira leans back, staring at him with wide eyes for a moment. "Is that your choice then? Have you decided?" He looks almost amused and there's a certain knowing glint in his eye.

There was no doubt of the decision. Akira already knew that Goro was going to make this choice.

Goro nods and Akira works his slacks and boxers off the rest of the way. "Say yes. Say it to me, Goro."

"Yes. Yes, Akira." Goro arches an eyebrow. "Are you gonna make me beg? Or should I make you do it?"

He flips them over and stares down at Akira's pale, smirking face. He looks different down here. Like he's full of something unearthly, like he's part of a different world. He's radiant and Goro is in love with him.

"Beg me to fuck you," Goro breathes, leaning down to trail his lips along the shell of Akira's ear. "Beg me to sink down on your cock and make you scream."

Akira shakes underneath, slides his hands over Goro's hips and lines their cocks up, rocking them together. "You think you can make me beg, Goro?"

"I do." Goro takes control back, rocks against Akira hard and revels in the moan that the God can't help but let out. Yeah, this is the way Goro likes it.

"Fine, have it your way," Akira breathes, and that was much easier than Goro thought it would be. "Please, Goro."

"Alright then. Don't be such a pushover next time." Goro looks down at him haughtily and snags the bottle of lube on the side dresser. He wastes no time in coating his fingers and pressing them into himself, stretching until he feels ready, until Akira is writhing beneath him, staring hungrily.

He coats his hand in lube and gives Akira's cock a few pulls, slow and teasing, until he himself can't stand it, wants to be full, and sinks down. It's better than it's ever felt. Maybe it's what the implications are this time.

Goro lifts and sinks back down, fucks himself on Akira's cock with abandon, doesn't want to wait at all. He's been waiting all night for this, his entire life for this, and he's not going to wait another minute more. He presses his hands against Akira's shoulders for balance, feels Akira's hands come up to his hips and they're moving in tandem now. Akira fucking up into him, Goro pressing down.

"I love you," Goro blurts out. "I love you, I love you."

Akira's eyes shine with something that Goro can't quite put his fingers on, but it doesn't matter anymore when Akira sits up to wrap his arms around Goro and slow their pace. He's burning with this now. This entire situation is unbelievable, unreal, and everything he's ever wanted.

Akira thrusts into him slow and gentle, too sweet, just the way Goro hates it. He lets him this time, because this is important. This is stupid and disgusting and important. 

"I love you too," Akira mumbles after a long moment, running his hands through Goro's hair, over his cheeks, behind his neck, over his mouth. "I love you so much I want you to stay with me forever, Goro."

"Okay," Goro gasps, as Akira's hand wraps around his cock and Akira starts to thrust into him harder, faster, the way Goro likes best. "Okay, I will."

"You'll stay here with me and we'll never be apart..." Akira thrusts sharply, once, twice, and then he's coming inside of Goro, and Goro is coming all over their stomachs.

And that's the story of how Goro Akechi became Prince of the Underworld.


End file.
